Dont hate me plz
by Shadz101
Summary: possible lemon and posible violence. WARNING there is SHADPIO IN THIS. for my freind whose a shadpio fan. No Plz Dont Read Thiis if you dont like Yaoi or this couple. thank you. rated M for future possibilities.
1. Hey, Im Sorry!

Shadpio-

SHxEs

"Hey! Wait up Es!"  
Our A chuckle came from the purple lizards lips as he continued walkng down the side walk for his meeting. Our pitch black hedgehog with beutiful crimson streaks was running, though to himself he felt like he was in a slow motion jog. He didnt break a sweat once he had cought up to the purple chameleon.

"Ees"

He groaned as the purple lizard kept ignoring him. Turning his head away, hiding his pale peach muzzle from the hedgehogs view.

"Come on Es, please forgive me?"

"Hmph"

Was all he got from him, smiling as they continued walking on the side walk. the hedghog sighed at his own stupid behavior, but he couldent help it around this guy. They remained silent until they turned into a building. The building was tall, and seemed to be bade of bricks, similare to a very tall apartment building. They turned seperate ways.

"Bye Es"

The hedghog sounded kinda hurt, the yellow snake like eyes turned to him briefly, something of a mumble escaping his throat.

"Its ok shadz"

he looked away again, 'hmphed' and walked his seprate way. Slowly a almost imaginary grin apeared on the hedghogs tan muzzle, again it was imagenary. He walked away not noticing his cold heart had skipped a beat at his freinds words.

-Yo-imma-line-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Shadow almost fell holding all the papers he needed to fill out, but held strong without flinching and silently slipped into his work stall. A silent sigh escaped his throught, dropping the papers in a small stack holder with a 'in' sign on it. This was shadows day, going threw many many papers for aproval. He worked for the G.U.N and was in charge of paperwork for today. He would be set on random missions from the G.U.N comander, including paper work, moving heavy objects, and helping other emploies move, to also helping some random people in charaties where he would say hey to sonic every once in a while since sonic sang and danced to get money for most of the charaties G.U.N helped.

"Ugh"

He had gotten threw the first twenty pages and placed them in the out paper holder within the first 10 seconds. He continued this, giving each paper a stamp that either said 'aproved' or 'denied' taking less than a quarter of a second to read each one, and decide. G.U.N has gotten soft since there was no more real danger since the hole Black arms cricis. Only Eggman was around really now a'days.

"Damn Dr."

He mumbled, remembering all the times he had been sent to find his evil layer. at times he would join eggman and then other times he would be on sonics team. He was a time waster, and a good outlet for stress he would get at work sometimes. So he suposed it was a good thing that eggman was around.

"Finally done"

He grumbled this time, having all the papers in the out paper holder. He got up and went to his other duties of the evening.

Espio drove his yellow horn into the brick wall infront of him. He was pissed, angry and even scaring the crocadile next to him. he didnt care, he couldent get his mind off that hedghog that he had earlier been sighted with. Vector was patting his back with a solum expression, he knew of the others distress.

"Vector"

Espio pulled his horn out of the brick wall, leaving a hole there.

"do you think I should tell him?"

His face un moved, he was thankful that his face was always blank at times like this. Vector sighed.

"Yes, your even angry at your self because you havent already, I mean its been almost two years Espio"

his arms crossed as he gently glared at the other, he had a soft sot for the chameleon, his head phones dangling around his thick neck. Vector was too soft some times, but he got the job done when he had to this was no different starting with small warnings before out right force. espio sighed.

"I'm sorry Vector. you know I am"

Espio and the chaotics had been apart of gun for almost two years, getting payed emencly for there effort. Espio had signed them all up, charmy enjoyed it, and vector did as well, even espio enjoyed the work they did at G.U.N getting more missions than they would on there own, they were harder, more frequent, and paid alot. some of them were fun and some were serios, they still loved there position. Vector sighed again, rubbing his temples.

"I know you are, but just tell the guy. I know its hard, especially with how shy you are. But please-"

He paused to get on his lengthy green scaled legs, hands clasped in hope, and puppy eyes that could give life to the death just to aww at them.

"Tell him before we die under your self rage ?"

Espios eyes stared at his retilian freind/higher up. Un able to brake those large orange yellow eyes hold on him. his eye twicthed in a effort to break the contact but he couldent even blink at those begging eyes. It was the type of look a uppy would give if he had just been kicked in the face by its own owner. He could never speak under there gaze, nor could he say or shake his head no, only able to nod a silent yes at his only retilian freind.

"Thank you So much Espio!"

The large soft sotted croc had clung to espio in a large bear hug. and let go walking off with a wave.

"See ya later, I better find you not sulking tomarrow-"

Pausing, his eyes darkened making the other cold blooded creature in the room chill over un intentionaly.

"Or else"

His voice darkened dangerously. Espio heard the door close, still slightly tramatised at his freinds behavior before blinking and continuing his work of the day. Some times hes so bi-polar. He shivered at his own thought, slightly un nerved when this happened.

T.B.C...

see ya next time P;

espio:...Vector scared me a little

shadow:*rubs espios back* its alright Es

Vector:was i really that bi-polar just then?

yes. yes you were

vector:why exactly?

shadow:yeah, you scared my Es!

well i needed a quick and easy way to give Esio a reason to tell shadow his secret.

shadow:*ears perk up* what secret?

...-_- im disapointed in you not knowing for some reason.

Vector:its because its kinda obvios. um, are you going to be cruel in this one?

Vector:well?

you'll have to wait and see. im not telling you if im going to be nice or cruel in this. we'll see how it turns out. shadow and espio if you would plz?

shadow and espio: Shadz does not own sonic characters.

shadow:your a moron if you dont know the team of guys who do own us.

espio: R and R we need suport so we may not be attacked by heart break! 


	2. Um, can we talk later?

Ebony fur shimmered with scarlet streaks that smoothly slid threw it, its owner thinking sadly about what he did to espio yesterday, even if espio had said he forgives him, he still felt that pang of guilt ripping at his chest.

(A Flash with the past )-  
Shadow stood stalk still, awaiting a certain echidna to come threw the door around the corner. a cobalt hedghog sitting next to him, snickering already waiting for the same thing. Soon they heard a small, light 'click' noise. Smirking when they heard a 'crash', 'splash' and a groan. They quickly peaked around the corner, only to frown at a chameleon. Shadows tan muzzle had twisted into a worried frown, red crimson eyes shimmered concern. Sonic frowned to the same extent. No laughter came because it wasnt there hot tempered freind who had gotten water in a bucket droped on. Nope. Instead they both came to him, helped him u and apolagiesed. Epio seemingly ignored there sorrys and had left with a frown on his face, shadow followed soon after, attempting to cheer his poor freind up with his rediculus out of character act.

(Flash end :P) lol short flash back-

"Sha~dow-sa~n"

Ebony ears drooped at that voice, his mind screaming.

'OH Dear god NO!'

He mentally begged for the female to leave, unable to bare the thought of her staying for even a full second in his personal space. He ducked under the desk, seeing the females legs sprouting up from the depths of white streaked red boots. All his mind could think of at this very moment as they shifted slightly was this-

'PLZ go away, plz go away, plz go away *times these words by infinity* If there is mercy some where in this universe. this bitch will not find me!'

His eye twitched as these thoughts reeated again and agian until she sighed, shrugged and went away. He kept silent, waiting there for a few more agonising moments to be sure she didnt suprise him with a death hold on his neck or waist. Finding that ten minutes past he finaly let out that breath he was holding and got up from under his own desk. Pausing at another person in the room and relaxing to see it was, in fact, not Amy Rose again.

"Shadow"

"Blaze"

He smiled at his freind and shook hands with her. Her tail twitched.

"Lemme guess, she stomped by you on the way up here?"

"Yeah, I tripped her though, and set her hammer on fire."

he laughed. Blaze and amy never liked eachother that much, whitch is why him and blaze are freinds. They waved at eachother as we both left the small en-cagement without a door.

"Shadz!"

The hedghog turned to his long time bud Espio.

"Es! Whats up?"

Espio smiled cooly, glancing at his hedghog companion as he did. Shadow wouldent say anything when he cought him staring normaly, sometimes he would and it would make espio stutter and blush brighter than a cherrie. Espio closed his eyes and took a relaxing breath before saying.

"I need to talk to you later, is that alright?"

Shadows face managed to look concerned without removing his 'emotion hidding' mask.

"Sure, what for?"

Espio scratched the back of his head, managing to shuffle his purle scales there for a moment.

"You'll find out Shadz"

"Spill"

"No, you have to be good and wait."

Shadow let out an un-characteristic impatient sigh.

"Es, doesnt care about his baby Shadzy any more boo hoo"

Espio glanced at his freind-whose-really-his-not-so-secret-crush. Now thinking that his confession may turn out well at this point, even if Shadow was being slightly sarcastic right now.

"Of course not, my little Shadzy is my pride and joy~"

Espio played along, only being slightly sarcastic.

"Then spiiiill, I want my Espy to spill it"

He did this one while poking Espios chest, choosing to ignore the small fluttering in his stomache when he did this. Espios heart raced to a slightly faster beat, a familiar heat resting on his cheeks and above his nose, feeling sparks of electricity from the others touch and a hord of bees shuffling in his tummy, out of embarassment, and nervusness because his big time crush is touching him, even if its not sexualy hes still touching him. Espio had managed to ignore it enough to amazingly to his own suprise did not flinch, moan, or trip up

"No, be a good boy Shadzy"

"No I wanna know"

Espios breath stopped for a moment at Shadows sudden pout face. He could see that fang that stuck out when ever he did that, and his eyes sparkling wth mischeif. He almost kissed him right then and there, but had turned his head just in time to escape the others crimson pools, he was sure he would drown and sufficate in them one of these days.

"Whats wrong Es?"

Shadows voice shifted to a more-normal-but-still-concerned type. Esio smiled faintly at his concern, it was rare for his companion to show any emotions, this gave Espio a type of courage to express himself later on.

"It's nothin' Shadz"

"hnnn..."

They walked in silence and went there seperate ways.

(TBC)

Oh, I hate how its so short TT^TT i have fun typing too. and so Espios going to fess u in chptr 3? oh my, i wonder how thatll turn out?

shadow:...do i get to screw him in the next one?

no

espio:do i really confess?

thats a secret until the time has come, until then R and R I honestly didnt think id have to do this every single chapter of every single story i do. R and f'in R people. I live off your Reviews. also Hi Shadpio *waves at my freind* now ya know what happened to make Shadz think Es was mad~

shadow and I: for now, adue *smirks and waves*

sonic:? what are you two doing?...*realised* oh. BYE!*waves bye furiosly at readers* 


	3. Es has a dream

His breath was shallow and silent, feeling that familiar feeling tighten in his tummy, bees swarmed in his gut, and electricity sparked threw his being. Our purple chameleon was dreaming, shuffling around under the covers of his scarlet covered bed. he gasped and shivered underneath the covers.

* * *

-in his dream- (if ur under age, or don't want to read, i suggest u skip XD)

"Sha-shadow!"

Shadows quills brushed against Espio's scales, there breaths lingered with each others. His purple scales shot up as Shadows tongue slicked against his neck, his tail managed to encircle the hedgehogs waist, feeling the others mid length black furry tail wag against it. his sences were only filled with his loves touch, that touch that sent him electricity, affection, and down into the abise of haze.

"Essss"

Shadow hissed against the chameleons neck, pressing his fur against that large heart shaped peach on his chest. The said chest and stomach pressed back, a rumbling purr noise escaping Espio's throat, feeling that soft silky white fur of fluff, finally against his scales. he felt the pulse of his heart against his hedgehog, body speeding up, the other wrapped his arms around the hypnotized scaly chameleon, muscular arms around those black horns on Espio's back, pale peach was so close to that sexy tan muzzle, they slowly, agonizingly got closer, and closer.

-end-(safe zone)

* * *

A gasp escaped him, sitting up right automatically, his brain trying to proses if that were real, unfortunately for our Espio, it was only a dream, he sighed after recovering, and looked down at his scarlet covers. his topaz eyes shot open.

"Shit"

was all he said as he glared at that stain in his covers, right between his legs.

TBC.

be patient, you don't know if i have technical difficalties, i still have to update my knuxilver story TT^TT. still happy to try and continue, sorry for it being short, and pretty mature.

shadow-... ur going to have to update this more often.

i know.

espio- *major blush* did i really just do that!? ITS SO EMBARASING! and its ONLY on my dream!?

ur morning, and yes, yes it is, but its cute~

shadow-ur so cute Es~

espio-I AM NOT. CUTE!

me and shadow- for now, adieu~

sonic:*waves franticaly* BYE BYE!


	4. My Gosh later this be akward

Our chameleon was washing up in the shower, sliding his bare purple scaled hands over his body under the chilled water, unlike most chameleons he was warm blooded, perhaps one of his parents wasn't a reptile. he paused as he felt the water tumble over every scale attached to his slim figure. He grabbed the bottle of body wash, and dribbled some on his hand, smoothing the lavender soap across his scales, making them shimmer, he made sure to get his long lengthy tail nicely smoothed over. A sigh escaped his pale peach lips, his eyes snapped to the noise of loud banging outside the door, he couldn't see through walls so he instead stared at the locked door knob, only to see it unlocked, and turning, his face flushed, desperately reached the curtain of the shower and slid it closed just at the door opened, His topaz eyes shut tightly behind purple lids. He yelled.

"Get out! I'm taking a shower Pervert!"

the hedgehog like figure stood still, frozen to the spot. Espio could see his shape from his shadow in the curtain. It was a tall muscular hedgehog with upturned quills. He took note the small lines from his chest, he melted inside at the thought of it being the only hedgehog he could think of that resembled that form. He noticed the hedgehogs shadow turn towards his direction. and got bigger, meaning what could possibly be his crush was coming closer to were he stood, naked in chilled water of the shower. he saw the sharp nailed gloved fingers that gripped the curtain, his chameleon heart began to race, seeing those nails poking from the pure white gloves. his eyes widened to the size of plates as the hand practically ripped the curtain open in a single terrifying heart racing milli second. shadows eyes looked right into Espio's topaz. as he stated with a small chuckle.

"You sound like a girl Es."

a smirk took to his tan muzzle. Espio felt his face heat up, and his gaze fall in slight shame. calling himself a ninja and yet, forgetting to lock the bathroom door. how foolish.

"I know, now get out pervert."

Espio huffed looking away from what he could tell, a very shirt lacking sexy shadow the ultimate life form. his face flushed over when he noticed Shadow wasn't leaving, but instead stripping himself of his gloves, shoes, and pants, leaving on only his boxers and inhibitor rings, Espio took the chance while he was bent over taking his boxers off, to look at the now locked, and closed door. he gulped and avoided looking down between shadows muscular legs.

* * *

-before I forget, shadow and Espio live in the same apartment building, and yes Shadow just did that.-

* * *

Our love struck chameleon stepped back, as Shadow strolled in with only his golden rings on his ankles and wrists. Espio fought his inner thoughts to not make a grab for his new un invited guest, let alone looking at it. the hedgehog looked at Espio for a moment, then turned the handle controlling the water temp, a bit warmer. He thought reptilians were cold blooded, and didn't wish for Espio to go into hibernation.

"Es, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Espio looked up into the noticeably taller hedgehog, and couldn't help but notice his well muscled chest under that soaking white silky soft chest fur, he felt a nose bleed coming on.

"I, um. later, it would be... akward here."

Shadow shrugged and washed himself up, as well as helped Espio finish up cleaning his scales, rinsing and getting dry.

Tbc-

Gosh! i can't believe i just typed this!

shadow- Why did you then?

cuz, espio be sexy, and so are you. it would be a shame if there wasn't at least one shower scene... ill have to make a espio pov later of him and shadow cleaning each other. *drools*

shadow:*blood drips from nose*...you are sick.

you know you still love me~

shadow:-/- screw you

see? Es loves me 2~

Espio-*nose bleed faint*

told ya soo~ ok lets wrap this up!

me and shadow- adieu

sonic:*pokes espio with a stick*

R & R, thank u.


	5. blerg at like dinner time! sexy beast

_Oh-Hia-Yo_

Espio felt finger tips graze his shoulders, he turned around to see Shadow smirking at him. how he loved that smirk, and yet it taunted him, he wanted those lips on his own.

"What is it Shadz?"

Shadows smirk widened, and he let his fingers slide backwards on our love struck friends scaley shoulders. He seemed to be lulling in the short silence in thought.

"Nothing, just wondering what you wanted to tell me?"

He picked up a cup of black coffee, the mug said 'I love guns b.i.o.t.c.h.'

Espio p.o.v.

Why does he have to be so sexy all the time?  
I picked up my mug with sugar already in its rich bitterness. I know im pathetic, my mug says 'I'm sexy and I know it' for Pete's sake. Even though I don't remember buying it. I looked up to Shadow, He was drinking from his 'I love guns b.i.o.t.c.h.' mug, and I sighed, looking down at my small table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Later, be patient Shadow"

I sipped my mug, to feel the warm bitter sweet flavor of coffee. I heard Shadow chuckle behind me, I was sitting down and for some odd reason he still stands behind me. I wonder why that is.

"But Es, I'm curios"

I chuckled, funny, real funny Shadow.

"Nope"

"You haven't given me a time either"

He pouted, even though I couldn't see him behind me, I could tell his arms were crossed, and he was looking away. It made me smile, Why the hell does he have to be cute and sexy some times?

"Ok then"

I could practically see his ears perk, and his head turn to me, like he heard the bet news ever.

"I'll tell you"

I felt the air shift as he leaned a bit closer to me in case I whispered it. I let the silence take a few moments, adding some suspense.

"I'll tell you at 7:00, meet me in the park. k?"

I snickered as i heard him sigh, and slouch in annoyance. He gained his posture back. and smirked again, nodding slightly as he answered me.

"Alright, then I'll know whats wrong!"

He brimmed with confidence. I felt it come off him like axe spray. speaking of witch, he smells like fire place today, mixed with chocolate and fire. sweet like chocolate, passion like fire. I chuckled at myself. silly thoughts. I'm such a _baka_ some times.

tbc.

japanese dictionary- _Oh-Hai-yo_ - Hi -

_baka_ - stuid/moron/idiot -

Shaaadoow, can i play on hatena now?

Shadow-...fine! but at 5 your gonna do another chapter.

yay! I'll post again in a few hours. -I'm sorry my aunt scares me and shes in the same room I am-

Espio:*holds out a plate of cake* free cake for readers, I made it my self :D


	6. ew no your creepy Fang, just ew

_Oh-Hia-Yo_

I sighed. I can't believe this. My face turned red. I was on my way to work, and Shadow was walking with me. He keeps slightly behind me for some reason. And its annoying the hell outta me. I'm sooo tempted to say 'Shaaaadooooow' in a little kids voice, with those puppy eyes. His face popped in my mind, and the image made my face go pink. ugh.

"Esss"

he held my shoulder, I stopped and looked up. I glared, the most intense dagger throwing glare I possibly could. It was Bean and Fang. they worked for the g.u.n. base as well, but they slacked, so much that me and Shadow never took a kind view on them, the green duck and purple weasel were very much into the bounty game, but never took notice to there file or sheet work. my scales ruffled up, and I bared my teeth. And then Fang walked up to me so casually, others would think he was my friend. his finger held my face up by the chin.

"Espio~"

His eyes slithered down my body like a pervert. And then I remembered that this guy is not only openly gay, but also he confessed that he loved me in high school to every student there, his real name was Nack, though he went by Fang now a days.I growled.

"Fang"

How I hate him so. suddenly, too quickly for me to comprehend, A arm shot in front of me, and I heard a loud possessive growl utter itself into the atmosphere. I looked up to see Shadow, bearing his teeth defensively, I looked up just in time to catch a emotion in his eyes, I couldn't quite place it. And then he rumbled at the weasel.

"Dare touch him again and You'll be missing an arm Rat"

It made me shiver, chills slicked down my back, I could almost faint, but some how I still stood, the weasel backed up and looked at me with lust covered eyes.

"I still love you Espio~"

I felt disgust. ew. just ewww. I need a brain washer! Some one help me from these f.*.c.k.e.d up thoughts!  
I was too busy having a creeped out face, I hadn't noticed Shadow beat them to pulp, and toss them to the side, I thought they just finally left. So me and Shadow walked off to work and did our thing.

T.b.c~

Espio-Oh meh gosh! EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Shadow- *calls Silver over*

Silver- whats up? *looks at Espio*... oh, again?

Shadow:*nods slightly*

Espio- *saying ew repeatedly in the feild position*

Silver- this is a delicate operation, it may take a while for our scaley friend to recover. *takes out a scapulae*

Shadow- *nods breifly and goes out the door with me and the readers*

*looks at shadow* we hope his brain wash goes well, And next time kill that $$ hole.

Shadow:I will *cracks knuckles* dont have to worry about that last part *evil smirk*


	7. I can't beleive I typed this

_Oh-Hia-Yo_

"Blargin SCREW YOU! I don't wanna!" *shot*

"Spiiiiilllll"

Shadow was at the park with Espio, at 9:56 p.m. As you can see our scaley friend doesn't want to confess. His scales jumbled as Shadow got closer and breathed on him, so close to making him melt on the inside. Espio backed up, and glared at Shadow, sternly saying repeatedly.

"no, no, no, nooooooo"

his arms crossed and he puffed his cheeks into a pout.

"Why don't you want to tell me? It can't be that bad"

Espio's cheeks got pink.

"..."

Shadow poked espio's side. poke. poke. poke. poke.

"stop that..."

Espio mumbled at him. not even a pause. poke. poke. poke. poke.

"I mean it"

Espio grumbled. poke. poke. poke.

this continued for several minutes.

"Shadow..."

Shadow kept poking his side, but glanced up from his concentration.

"you're not gonna stop are you..."

"yep"

poke. poke. poke. poke.

3.

poke.

2.

poke.

1.

poke.

snap.

"I LOVE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

Espio's cheeks turned redder at each poke. it finally stopped though. right when he said love. Shadow looked up at Espio, shocked into silence. he stood up strait. and nothing was said, his eyes were even hidden in the darkness.

"Shadow?"

Shadow turned around silently, and stalked off. Tears fell off Espio's pale cheeks. they wouldn't stop flowing. he sat on a bench. He knew deep down in his gut this would happen. but Shadow left him alone. alone in the park. nothing but echoing crickets were heard as he silently cried himself to sleep on the bench.

_-Don't hate me plz-_

He shivered in the darkness He could see Shadow standing across from him, a smile on his face in a spot light. Espio walked towards him after getting up. but the image of Shadow just got farther away.

out of reach.

Espio began to run, with all his might, he was just at the tip of super sonic speeds, witch is as fast as he can go. Shadow only got father and farther away though.

Out of touch.

Espio panted as he pressed his limits farther than his body could handle, the image began to fade.  
Espio gasped.

Out of mind.

the image disappeared into thin air. followed by the spot light. Espio stopped. tears flooded his eyes, he couldn't see anything. but as he fell to the ground onto his knees. a dark chuckle was heard. his scales ruffled.

"Who are you!'

the chuckling stopped. Espio felt cold chills on every fiber of his being.

"Mephiles is the name. you're my game~"

Espio saw him. he looked like shadow, except his colors were dulled, his streaks were a blue green gray color. He had thin snake eyes that were vivid green. his chest fluff didn't look as soft as shadows.

"me?"

Espio tilted his head. as the hedgehog chuckled again.

"Yes, I play with your life, and make it twist as I please."

His eyes shifted to Espio. He radiated an arua of smirking. it made Espio chill in weirded outness.

And so our scaley friend has met his little demon, or is it Shadows?

T.b.c.

I cannot believe I just typed this...

Shadow:...B.i.t.c.h...

I know.

Espio: *comes in with bandages all over his head* ... Well, that was both rushed and f.u.c.k.e.d. up. big time.

I'm sorry, I swear it'll get better though -It normally does ya know-


	8. Chaos I have a miniature Shadow fox

_Oh-Hia-Yo_

Espios shot up. it was a dream. he looked around, he was on a bench in the park, and a hobo man with a gray unkempt short beard was dosing on the ground next to him. Espio took a few moments to process this, and look at his own ass to check for anything that may have touched him aka raped him. while he was sleeping.

"what the f.u.c.k."

he pulled a squirrel off his back, after confirming that no. Nack did not come and rape him in his sleep. this was good. he wanted that a.s.s hole dead.

"ugh. I want that b.i.t.c.h dead, jeez I hate him."

he stood up, and avoided stepping on the hobo, who he just realized was a brown fox with a dark gray mid drift and muzzle. he couldn't be less than 8. he reminds me of tails... Espio poked the childs soft cheek and he awoke with a startled expression after a few moments of that five more minutes face he pulled.

"Hey, whats your name?"

He had chocolate brown eyes, and one nervously frayed and swiveling tail, tipped with white fur.

"mix..."

his ears were ended with messily white tips, and they twitched. Espio wondered why his parents named him that, but cast it aside and put out a hand. he wanted to have someone to be happy with, why not a friendship to atleast fill the void a little bit huh?

"Why are you helping me?"

the boy gripped Espio's hand and stood up. Espios suspicion about his fur being white was confirmed, the gray just being smudges of dirt and dust collected in it.

"do you have any parents?"

the boy looked up at him.

"you didn't answer my question."

...its like a smaller version of shadow already. that was clear.

"answer mine first."

Espio pouted. the boy huffed.

"No, they died in a shooting at the bank during a break in."

"Then, I'm here to take you into my home."

"you better not rape me"

"... please, I'm far from a pedo, I love a hedgehog whose lived over 50 years for cryin out loud"

"alright then."

The boys arms fell to his sides, it went un noticed that he had crossed his arms while talking with Espio. He sighed and smiled slightly.

"Lets go home, new buddy"

"lets"

they walked home and discussed things with eachother to help them get to know eachother better. walking side by side. they actually had a lot of things in common.

T.b.c.

Dawwz~ *don't ask about it, I thought it was cute to give Espio a little shadow like fox 'in the thinking and talking part'*

shadow:... is he going to be a mother?

Espio:nu, a brother :D like with tails and sonic~ its my dream to have a ninja brother of my own~ *dreamy sigh* i get to teach him my ninja tricks *hearts flutter*

... don't worry this wont turn romantic on es x mix. but mix may get a better name... I hope, I suck at names *grudge face at names*


	9. funny denial

-With Shadow-

I couldn't stop shaking when I got home. _'I can't believe he did that. or rather, said that.'_ My left ear flicked. 'I didn't mean to leave him behind like that.' I bit my lower lip in regret. 'You know you love him back' a small voice echoed in my head. my thoughts responded. 'no, I don't' rational thoughts seethed. 'Then why did you get so Angry at Fang for getting so, close to him hnn?' the voice slithered in the depths of his mind, rational thoughts were at a loss spouting out what ever nonsense they could muster. 'He was obviously uncomfortable!' a pause. you could feel a smirk of triumph slip from the smaller voices silence though. 'oh? and since when did you care about that?' it asked gently, rationality just got screwed as silence mingled in my head until the smaller gave a triumphant victorious 'Denial~'

"Dammit!"

My fists hit my desk, as well as my head. perfect face desk, what an accomplishment.(a/n:sense the sarcasm?)

I couldn't help but glance at the clean mugs, we each got five for the other, I read the one I got him that said_ 'stop stare'in at my ass already, I know it's hot' _Yes. His ass is very hot, I bet anyone who stares at it long enough, there eyes will burn. That tail just makes it brighter than the sun.

Wait a sec. I'm strait.

"..."

Wow. I never thought it was possible. I just doubted my own words there. the door opened.

"Hey Shadz, Mix is gonna stay here, and you'll be sleeping on the couch if ya wanna stay over again"

Espio informed, walking into his bedroom with the brown kitsune. I felt a frown coming on. Must have been a cruel joke with that confession, or perhaps he forgot about it already?... What a damn bastard. I sighed. Why am I in his apartment any way?

I went over to the couch and dug in the cushions, found the remote and channel surfed till the Mentalist came on. Must be another marathon. oh well. I watched it until I felt my eyes drag downward. Disappointment was evident in me, both directed at myself, and Espio's cruel joke.

"Damn Ass hole."

I sighed and curled into the couch, falling asleep to the scent of Espio, witch was a mix of coffee and candy, I always found that weird, because that reptile never ever touches candy.

Tbc.

* * *

Shadow:...no comment.

I know, me either :/ I can't tell a filler between a long boring chapter scrunch.

Espio:...Mix?

HEY PEOPLE!

1 R AND R, YOU KNOW A REVIEW IS LIKE PORN! YOU"VE READ GOOD SONIC FANFIC"S HAVEN"T YOU!? -directed at people who are reading this, and just not reviewing it-

and 2. PLZ, I know I need to re due some chapters, just say it in a review for pete's sake. -I'm trying to be not lazy enough to go back, but I'm not that motivated-


	10. The F?

-we are still with Shadow, and its morning-

I cracked my eyes open. I smelt toast and fresh coffee brewing. Espio or the new kid? I sat up and rubbed my eyes, and was greeted with a small brown kitsune with a white muzzle and four bangs, His chocolate eyes stared at me with blank interest. I stared at the little dick with an equally blank face.

"Shadow I assume?"

I blinked at him. Fuck his voice resembles mine. I nodded briefly.

"Mix I assume?"

He repeated my nod. I stood up and he was half my height. He looked around thirteen, so he must be around eight or less in age. He had white that stretched down his stomach and puffed out at the top, He had white tipped ears, and he had tuff's at the ends of his muzzle as well. He reminded me of the Fakers adoptive brother, except his eyes were more ridged with experience than Tails equally large blue eyes, something sparked. I couldn't tell if it was him being amused, or him showing me some emotion relating to it.

"Emo or Badass?"

I looked at him. huh.

"Badass"

"motorcycle or hover shoes?"

"both"

I looked suspiciously at him. This kid reminds me of some one. I just can't place it.

"Bones came on, can I join?"

I nod, and we both sit on the couch and watch bones. Until Espio came in with three mugs of coffee, and sat next to Mix. I have nothing against the kid, but I couldn't help but give an annoyed glare at him. as Espio gave me and him a mug. I glared at the mug Espio gave him. _'I make the girls cum with a glance'_ mug. That was my mug. how annoying. Ok Yes, I liked this kid, but now I'm just annoyed. He's using one of my mugs that Espio got for me, and he is between me and Espio while watching Bones. WTF is this?

"Hey Es?"

"Yeah Mix?"

"when the hell will Bones get fucked by that guy who obviously has a crush on her?"

...ok thats a good question and all but. I CALL ESPIO ES. Ok!? now I'm just pissed at this brat. I scowled at him, He scowled back at me. What the fuck is this? my fists clenched, but I knew I couldn't do anything so I got up and I walked away. That brat. called my Espio the nickname I gave him!? I went off into the bathroom to take a shower. a nice cold shower.

tbc.

* * *

Damn. now if I've ever seen jealousy. This be a jealous Shadow.

Shadow:damn.

Sonic:DIBS!

Espio:nope~ Rand R people this chick needs reviews *points at me*

Sonic:sadness, I wanted to do that

Espio:then do the way over due and unnecessary copy rights

Sonic:fine. Shadz101 *jabs finger on my forehead* Does not own us. who doesn't read sonic stuff, we belong to Sega.

*sigh* I wish I could own you all~ I'd be so proud. but I don't. and R and R's are appreciated from everyone :D


	11. Fck my life

Mix was sitting next to Espio calmly watching what ever crime show was on, Espio was holding a mild expression. I couldn't help but want to rip that kid away from him and ripping him into little peices. Ok I love Espio. I ADMIT IT ALREADY. He confessed to me. and came home late to get on my nervs. what the hell. The worst joke ever pulled on me.

I could see Epio laugh at something Mix said. shit. I want to kick him out. I ignored that. I looked over at them as I finished drying off my quills. don't worry I'm not naked like I normally am. My gun uniforms on. I have a meeting today.

"Hey Shadow"

Espio asked, turning his head to see me.

"you have a meeting today? I was told it was canceled."

I looked at him.

"It was canceled for the lower maintenance staff members. Its for the ones that are sent on missions once every two to three days."

I said. I wanted to go train actually. Train till I drop. I think they have to upgrade my training ground again though. Oh yeah I have my own training ground, because I destroyed all the other ones that gun built. I stood tall showing my pride. Oh yes. I love to play in my training ground. its got everything they can throw at me, and they have to update it for me every couple of weeks.

Espio blinked at me and made a hnn noise. I smirked and walked out, a final wave.

"see ya tonight Es. Enjoy your day off"

And off I went to my job. I clocked in on my communicator watch under my cuffs. by pressing a small blue button that turned red. And I went off.

* * *

what the fuck?

I walked in to the meeting area. and everyone was already sitting around the table. I wasn't curios about that. I was wondering why Omega was there. He was only called for important information, rouge was next to him. so I sat on the other side of him and waited for the info of the meeting.

"Shadow"

The commander nodded in recognition. and took a serious expression. I sense bad news. His mouth opened slowly and teased at his first word. fuck'in douche.

"we're going to an island within this month."

a pause. I hate pauses. they mean trouble.

"it's going to be a long time until we come back this time."

his eyes darkened considerably. my stomach had a ginormous hole in it. ouch.

"get ready, we set off in two weeks."

He looked up to all of us.

"you may never be coming back from this mission. be prepared."

I gulped. and we were dismissed.

fuck. fuck. . .fuck. my head couldn't stop thinking that.

* * *

when I got home. well back to espio's apartment. he looked at me with a smile. its so cute. fuck my life. I cant tell my best buddy that I'm leaving in 2 weeks, and may never come back! I faked a smile and slunk into the chair.

"so what they say?"

I thought it over breifly. deciding it best to skip that.

"nothing important Es"

another smile. another longing thought of wanting him close. and Mix comes in. and walks up to me with those giant doe eyes of his.

"Hey."

"Hey"

and he walked off in a random direction. and went off to something amusing, or just to lean against a wall and stare at something until he finds his thoughts not roming where ever they rome.

the thought fuck my life came back.

* * *

tbc. :D yus

Shadow: I feel sad.

Espio: my *sniffle*my shadows leaving me? *sadest look in the universe here*


	12. Dinner and a gift for readers

Shadow paced back and forth. thinking 'Shit how the fuck am I gonna do this!?' you know how hard it is to plan confessing. (a/n: :D yus)

"Shadow?"

Espio poked his head into the room, a confused worried expression planted on his face.

"you ok? you've been pacing for a while."

Shadow paused in his strides, and looked at him. Pink flushed his face. He saw Epio's beautiful face, while he was thinking about proposing. fuuuuuuck. He thanked chaos that he was still wearing his uniform, or else his slowly growing erection would be showing, the one that came from thinking about Espio's sexiness.(a/n:thank you baggy ish pants) He smiled and chuckles nervously, though the nervousness didn't show. Espio was fooled, grinning at him.

"yeah I'm fine Es. Could you do me a favor?"

Espio blinked. What could shadow possibly want him to do? (a/n:you'd be surprised)

"sure what is it?"

Shadow gulped. and looked into espio's topaz eyes for comfort. in all amazement it worked and he smiled.

"could you go to dinner with me this afternoon?"

Espio looked at him. dumbfounded. holy shit. He actually did it. He blushed a nice red, and his yellow horn turned pink. and looked down shyly.

"s-sure"

He stuttered and turned so red, he could compete with shadows scarlet streaks, or knuckles fur.

"really?"

Shadow brightened. and smiled brightly. Yes! he said yesss his mind had a party. His quills seemed to flutter as he opened his arms wide.

"then I'll take you at 8:00 p.m."

Espio smiled and disappeared behind the door way, Shadow saw his tail linger behind him as he went off. Shadow then frowned and looked down at his pants. fuck. his erection was poking his pants. he shook his head and tryed thinking of something so bad it would go away.

"..."

Eggman.

His erection went away. and he cringed. ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwww. His frown deepened. now that that was done, he thought about what he was to wear.

tbc.

* * *

EW. EWWWWW. Nu! I hate that image! damnit!

Shadow:gross

Espio:scariest thought EVER DONT MAKE ME SLAP U!

ok. FLUFF. I NEED FLUFF. I never thought I would say such a thing, especially when I try to type fluff it ends up as a huge ass tease

for shadpio and the fans who are iching for something of espio and shadow, where they want eachother.

* * *

His purple scales ruffled, and his eyes locked with scarlety crimson. His pale lips opened as he gasped, a black and red furry hand twined with one of his. The hedgehog he longed for was on top of him. smiling calmly, and inching closer. so close.

Espio longed for those spicy lips, but couldn't move under that intense gaze that stared threw his very core and made him shiver in ecstasy at a mere glance.

Those delectable tan lips were so close, he felt his hot breath on his own lips. So tempting. He wanted to get closer, to meld with that male sex appeal, a magnet wanting to get close.

His purple tail slicked around the hedgehogs waist, weakly trying to pull him in. of course Espio was weak from wanting him.

He wished he could engorge him self into his fur and quills.

He gasped, The black and red fingers clenched his hand and he could feel his chest fur on his purple and peach chest.

He leaned his head back, a failed attempt to reach those glorious lips. Sweat had already made its claim on his body. His lower lip quivered. Shadow's knee had some how moved without Espio's knowledge and rubbed at his groin. it made those pale lips widen in surprise. and the tan ones let out a groan.

not a want.

but a damn need.

His lips fell into a smirk-

t.b.c... maybe. :D did you like it?


	13. The bathroom and the food Oh my

:D time skip~

its 8:00. Shadow was waiting outside the apartment he raided every day. he wore a black tux, with a red bow tie. He had this small smile plastered on his face, and one of his arms were bent in front of him like an usher.

He is waiting for Espio so get ready and come out.

His ears folded back from waiting. ugh. Espio takes so long why? Shadow wasn't to sure. maybe he's just a perfectionist. or maybe he likes him back.

"Shadzey, I'm ready!"

Espio came out, wrapped in a white tux, and a blue tie. -opposite colors of shadows tux- He also had a smile stuck to his pale muzzle, strutting with some ninja pride in his stride, smooth crisp and silent steps. It made shadow's eyes go half lidded, as Espio cuffed his arm onto his. and they went off on there date.

* * *

They came to a restaurant, it was a Asian one. it was a short building, was decently lit from the out side, out side above the door was a sign that said

"Chinese extremes?"

Shadow chuckled. (a/n:I suck at names, :P don't sue me)

"yeah, sucky name but its good"

Espio giggled and smiled again as they walked in to the restaurant. and Shadow chose this place because it was gay friendly and it has really great Asian food.

They walked in, and were greeted by lights, beautiful decorations, and the whole place looking bigger and much better inside rather than outside.

"Sh*t"

Espio looked over at the guy who beeped him. it was Jet.

"dude, we maybe open to alot of things, but cursings not one of them!"

Espio sweat dropped at Jet now giving him an annoyed expression, and holding up his beep horn in a half teasingly half threatening way.  
He still giggled.

"Love this place!"

He spotted Bark and Bean at a table, and smiled seeing other familiar faces from both the archies and episodes. Mighty and Ray were drinking together, and toasting each other about something or other. Cream and Bakkun were making lovey dovey eyes at each other in the corner.

"oh thats why :D"

Espio clapped seeing all his friends around. Amy was sitting and chatting with Sally, with a seemingly pissed off look. He didn't recognize two hedgehogs that were making out, they both looked suspiciously like sonic though. one was purple with pink quills that covered half her face, and the other was green and had spiked quills that made him look like a sexy rockstar, he had spiked cuffs and a orange vest on.

"hey, who are they?"

Shadow looked over to them, and he sweat dropped.

"thats Sonia and Manic, there sonics siblings he never talks about"

Espio sweat dropped as well.

"well, that is some sexy incest if ya ask me"

He beamed and stopped looking around, afraid to spot Fang, or Eggman, or Sonic making out with someone he may not ha- scratch that last one, he's with scourge over there, so its all good.

they went to the guy who sits you at seats. wait. the usher I think it was.

She came, her purple fur shimmered her happiness.

"OhHaiYo! Shadow, Espio"

She smiled brightly and bowed to whispered questioningly to shadow.

"whats with her happy attitude?"

Shadow looked at her and asked.

"Did she finaly ask you out?"

Blaze shot up and smiled even brighter. it almost made shadow and espio blind.

"No! She asked me to marry her!"

hearts started fluttering around her, and Espios eyes widened.

"her? Who?"

Shadow chuckled.

"glad Mina finally got the guts"

Blaze took there hands and pulled them over to there table, right next to Manic and Sonia, nice view.  
Blaze giggled and stated before dashing off.

"Have fun you 2 lovers"

She disappeared before they could say anything. Shadow face palmed and sweat dropped, hiding his pink flushed face. and Espio looked with a wide eyed blushing face.

"uhhh. waht?"

Shadow shook his head and ignored it.

they waited, and about five seconds later Blaze zoomed back.

"orders?"

She seemed enthusiastic and super happy. she must be getting payed extra because of her performance enhancement.

"I'll have the chow'mein"

Blaze wrote down Espios order.

"I'll have some fried rice and some seseme chicken, to share with Es here"

Shadow gestured to Espio, as blaze wrote that down as well. and Espio blushed red.

"th-thank Shadzey"

Espio stuttered and looked down shyly. 'oh sh*t I need to use the bathroom!' Espio thought and got up.

"sorry, I need to go. Wheres the rest room?"

Shadow looked at him expectingly and pointed to the direction.

"thanx Shadz!"

and he zoomed off. Shadow waited a few minutes and got up, suddenly needing to use the bathroom himself.

He went in and stood in front of a urinal. while Espio had just got out of the stalls for the bathroom and went to wash up at a sink. As he was thinking about him, he glanced up in the mirror as he lathered his hands, and turned bright tomato red.

He saw Shadows back side. His quills hovering and his fur ruffled. his tail was up and it made Espio start to puff smoke from his head. He stared at Shadows back threw the mirror. He couldn't keep his eyes off him. And he heard the noise of what he was doing. and turned even more red. He could compete against Shadows streaks, and knuckled fur.

'oh f*ck oh f*ck'

His eyes slowly went down to his hands in utter embarrassment. He didn't notice his tail was waving back in forth as well, or that the end of it was pink flushed, and it curled as Espio heard the flush of the urinal.

'Oh chaos! He's coming over! What am I going to do!?'

He glanced up at the mirror and saw Shadow coming over and wash his hands in the sink next to him.

"heh, sorry Es, but when ya gotta go, ya gotta go"

He sweat dropped. and so did Espio. and they finished washing up, and walked out together to see there table with their orders on it.

Espio sat and so did Shadow.

"Here ya go Es"

Shadow slid his plate over to Espio.

"you fist, you know I don't eat much"

He smiled. and Espio did 2.

and Espio started chowing down, while shadow watched and mentally daww'ed at the cuteness of Espio being hungry. (a/n: dawwwwwwwz~ he's so kawaii! *if you saw it you know*)

* * *

And later when He was almost finished, and shadow had taken about five pieces of the chicken, and three spoon fulls of fried rice. Espio had half of his chow'mein left. and smiled.

"hey shadow, wanna share this one? I'm almost stuffed"

as if proving a point, he rubbed his still thin looking peach stomach. How could he eat so much and keep a thin figure? easy. He has a high matablism, it helps him with his sex appeal.

Shadow smiled and nodded.

They both took a fork and started at the half of chow'mein that was there. until they were on the same noodle.

Shadow noticed and blushed as there lips almost met.

He couldn't bare to bite it off.

And there lips met.

Shadows eyes closed at Espio's taste. and Espio's eyes widened.

'HOLY F*CK!'

He thought, blushing lake he was in the bathroom. and he was surprised when Shadow moved closer to him. and Espio savored that delectable spicy taste that shadow was leaving on his lips.

He leaned closer to shadow as well. and they soon got the courage to start making out with each other.

* * *

Thank Shadpio for the bathroom sene, and thank lady in the tramp *the movie* for the chow'mein.

Also, forgive me for probably spelling chow'mein wrong XD ^^;

Espio: *is a tomato head*

Shadow: *is looking at Espio suggestively*


	14. Will you marry me?

Shadows fingers found there way around Espio's hips, pulling his body closer. It made Espio gasp as Shadows tongue sleeked past all his mouths sweet spots. Espio's own hands had some how went to shadows quills.

"Es"

He leaned back for air, panting, as did Espio.

"Y-yeah?"

There eyes met each others.

"I love you"

He blushed red, and so did Espio. His scales jumbled as he looked around shyly.

"I love you too Shadow"

He said happily, looking strait up into those burning rubies. Shadow quickly put the estimated amount of payment on the table, and asked.

"hey Es"

He blushed deeper standing up strait, and kneeling on one knee, taking a little time to catch his breath and get something from his head quills.

"y-yeah shadz?"

He asked, thinking of what he thought was coming. Shadow took a deep breath and looked up, holding out the little black box.

"w-will you marry me Es?"

Espio was at a loss of words, his heart felt like it was going to burst. and he smiled.

"y-yes Shadow"

He reached out his arm, and shadow smiled widely, taking his hand and placing the ring on his finger. it wasn't anything fancy, only holding a small amethyst and ruby on it, they melded together. it reminded them of eachother.

"I love it Shadow"

Espio said with a large smile on his pale muzzle.

they stared into each others eyes.

"Lets go home Es, you seem tired"

He raised his hand, and Espio took it without hesitation. and Shadow said those chaos incrested words.

"Chaos control"

they disappeared into a gleen tinted glow.

Tbc-

* * *

OMC / I cant believe it! there finally married!... and sorry that I'm horrible with...EMOTIONS Bl

Shadow:oh its fine, Im sure you got something into the fluff catagory

no...sorry i have absolutly no experience with fluff TT^TT

Espio: Then how the heck can you put so much passion in smuts/lemons!?

honestly, I dont even know that myself, i feel sad I cant do heart felt scenes well at all TT^TT

R&R peoples. thankies~

also sorry that its so short, even shorter than the others *how saddening*


	15. Damn, early honeymoon

*espio p.o.v.*

I felt woozy when the green light disappeared, and felt my fiancee's fingers against my sides, it made me shudder as he met my lips with his spicy delicacy. it became so hot, I didn't have time to realize we were in a bedroom, and he was walking with me, touching my scales and holding me close, pressing the back of my head to his to stay in the heated make out. His pink tongue touched my mouth in all the right places, it made my heart beat pulse in my ears as we stumbled some where. I gasped into his mouth as he pushed me gently onto something soft. I looked up to him and grunted in surprise as he was over me, staring at me intently. Oh chaos he's so gorgeous. I wanted to melt against him.

"Ess"

He hissed, leaning down, I noticed we were naked, and blushed. How did I not notice that? where are my- Shadow cut my thoughts off, pressing his body against me. His body made me hotter, and it was harder to breath as His hands roamed me, oh chaos, He's touching me. His breath was so warm against my cheek, I looked at those lips. Those Damn taunting tan lips were fucking teasing me. My own agape for my needy lungs. I gasped and arched my neck, failing at resisting a shudder. His hand had grabbed my erection. I could hear mine and his heart beats, i felt like I was going to burst. Pleasure began to pool in my stomach. His fingers shifted along my shaft, making me moan for him, I didn't even notice, when I said his name, but I did feel something hard on my inner thigh.

"Espio"

He pleaded, that was it, I spread my legs for him, and writhed in my own world as he touched me. Oh his touch was so warm, so irresistible, and it felt so good. His fingers clenched my scales, one hand lifted my thigh, the other rested on my waist. I whimpered at my rods lack of attention, but soon felt his body meld into mine, my pulsing dick was being rubbed by his midriff, and something hard pressing against my ass. Oh chaos, it feels so good, I didn't know whether to scream or to beg. and then, it entered.

"hssssss"

I hissed at the pain that ripped threw my back end and up my spine. my scales twitched, and I held tightly to shadow, he stopped moving, and I had a chance to catch my breath. it pulsed inside me, made my tail twitch and shift but soon the pain dulled and I un froze, nuzzling my head against his soft chest. He relazed and began moving again. slow nerv racking hp motions, it made my heart skip beats.

'damnit'

He eventually was sheathed inside me, I was momentarily glad he didnt impale me with his dick. until he started to rock slightly. I sucked air threw my teeth. the pain wasnt there, far from it, I felt like I was in heaven. but damnit. I feel like sonic for thinking this.

'your going too slow'

my fingers twitched against his neck and I groaned. fuck. go faster damnit.

"fah- faster"

I mumbled under my breath, I felt his eyes dart to me, as if he had heard me. I gasped and whimpered when his dick shifted out of me, but blushed, realising his head was still in. and then He rammed into me. my back arched, my tail curled. and I was suddenly out of breath as He went faster.

"mnnnn~"

my thoughts went blank, words came out of my mouth that I couldn't register. All I could notice was that he was going faster, and ramming me harder. the pleasure that pooled in my stomach shifted and made me groan, my cock was being rubbed roughly, my hips felt numb and my legs I just noticed wrapped around his waist.

"shit"

I grumpled under my breath, and suddenly, he hit something that sent me even more into insanity.

"Ah!"

my tail had a mind of its own, wrapping around him tightly. my grip on him tightened as well. I couldn't hear myself now, instead I heard and felt only him, his sweat dripping against me, his hot breath on my neck, his stare above me that dug into my everything. its like I turned into a woman, but I really didnt care at this point. I could die right now and die the happiest bastard in the universe.

"tch!"

my stomach tightened suddenly, and he paused deep within me. I just heard the last thing I had said. his name, fuck I sounded like a girl, my mouth went agape, and suddenly something hot and sticky shot onto my chest and stomach. I even felt it pool into my back end. I let out a last groan as his grip tightened, his dick felt good inside me. I suddenly felt like my energy had been drained, my eye lids got heavy and my head felt light. ah. I feel like I'm on cloud nine.

"Es..."

He spoke smoothly, slowly laying us both down on our sides, his arms wrapped around me, and me wrapped completely against him. I panted, heart skipping beats again, and I looked up at him weakly. He seemed weary, and yet I could see his eyes held that emotion again. I managed to make a small hnn? sound. I didnt care if I sounded like a girl there cuz he is the first and best guy I have ever slept with.

"I love you"

His deep voice rumbled out, as he leaned down and kissed my forehead. I smiled wearily and closed my eyes nuzzling into him.

"I love you two"

and we fell asleep.

and if anyone dares to insult him about this, I will cus them out and fucking rip there heads off.

because the sex is damn good.

* * *

great sex scene, wouldnt ya say so es?

Espio: ./.

Shadow: I like how its in his point of view, he's so adorable!


End file.
